Trust and dependence
by piinkMonster
Summary: Talyor banishes Skye from the colony for her betrayal. In the jungle Skye is picked up by Lucas Taylor and the Sixers. What will they do to her? What will she do? written from Skye's point of view, set after the season 1 finale
1. Chapter 1 banished

AN: This is my first fanfiction and it's still in progress :) note that this story is written from skye's point of view.

i hope you like this story ;)

and: a big thanks to emtheunicorn who is editing all my stories and corrects the mistakes :)

enjoy :)

Chapter one: Banished

I slowly made my way through the crowd at the Terra Nova market place. I felt like everyone was staring at me. Some of them looked curious and some looked disgusted at me. Since everyone found out that I had been the Sixer's spy the colony treated me differently. It had only been a couple of days ago when Jim Shannon destroyed Hope Plaza and Commander Nathaniel Taylor had a confrontation with his son, Lucas Taylor. The horrible memories still went through my mind like ice cold raging water and the hatred and blood I saw still consumed my thoughts. A shiver ran down my spine when I saw Mark Reynolds heading towards me. He didn't smile. Reynolds led me to Commander Taylor's hut. On our way he explained that Taylor wanted to see me to talk about the past days and weeks. After he had found out that I was spying for the Sixers to get medicine for my ill mother who was kept hostage, we hadn't talked. Reynolds and I walked up the dusty stairs. When he knocked on the door I heard Taylor saying that we were allowed to come in. The Commander was sitting at his magnificent glass table with the dinosaur skull beneath when his gaze met mine. His icy blue eyes looked disappointed. I sat down across him, staring my feet, feeling a little ashamed of what I've done.

"Skye Alexandria Tate. Look into my eyes! Why did you do that? You betrayed me and more importantly you betrayed especially Terra Nova,"Taylor whispered. I didn't know what to say, but then I looked up to him and spoke as confidently as was possible.

"You know that the Sixers kept my sick mother. They only gave her medicine when I gave them information. I had no choice!" I nearly whispered the last part of the sentence.

"I know that you did it for your mother and I also know that you love her, but you risked the lives of the whole colony!" Taylor replied after giving it some thought.

"I didn't give them important information. I only told them-" Skye tried to defense herself.

"Of course you told them too much! I can't trust anybody who betrayed us for three years, Skye..!" Taylor interrupted.

My heart pounded so heavy in my chest and I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. Taylor had been like a father to me and is the only person who cares, I mean _cared _for me, besides my mother who is nearly dead because of the syncillic fever for which Dr Shannon doesn't have any medicine. She and Malcolm are trying to figure out what the Sixers gave her, but Mum fought against this illness for three years, so she doesn't have the power to keep on fighting. It's only a matter of time until she is too weak to fight anymore.

Taylor looked out of the window, his eyes lost in the deepness of the seemingly endless jungle. He thought about my words. Suddenly he raised his voice and spoke to me with a dutiful overtone.

"The law here in Terra Nova is very strict and says that if someone doesn't obey the rules or does anything which is harmful to the colony we have to banish him or her. I know that you're only a teenage girl and I know that teenage girls often do stupid things but I'm convinced that if you are outside the gates for two weeks, you have enough time to think about what you've done. Our soldiers will pick you up again. I'll give you a gun and a knife, so that you can keep the dinosaurs away."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Taylor really banish me? That couldn't be. It all happened so fast. I really wasn't attuned to this shallow decision. This wasn't the same Taylor who played chess with me on the balcony of his hut every week or who had long conversations with me about him or me, or Terra Nova.

"But, Commander Taylor, you know, everyone makes mistakes! I'm so damn sorry for doing this! Please-" I protested.

"Skye, this is my last word. We want to avoid any kind of betrayal and criminality here in Terra Nova and that's the only way of being loyal to my colony," Taylor said, cutting of my sentence. His words caused me to become desperate.

Taylor stood up, gave me a gun and a knife and guided me to the door of his hut. It was such a short conversation; he couldn't judge me that fast. Most of all I couldn't come to terms with how heartless it was of him, to only banish me because of this little betrayal. Okay, it wasn't a little betrayal, but I think there were also other ways of punishment. Me, a teenage girl, completely inexperienced at living OTG should stay there for two weeks, with the Sixers also running around in the jungle? I only got a gun and a knife, okay, at least a gun and a knife.

When we went out of the hut, the sun tickled my skin. I felt the warmth of the sunshine. Instead of saying "goodbye" or wishing me luck, Commander Taylor nodded in my direction and went inside the hut again while Reynolds got the instructions off him and guided me down the stairs, over the destroyed market place to the gates. Everywhere people worked, trying to rebuild the houses Lucas and his soldiers had destroyed. They wanted to take over Terra Nova because of the raw materials which they could sell to the old world to make a lot of money. Lucas, the ineluctable genius, had wanted to make the gate to 2149, the terminus, go both ways. For a short time they could go back to 2149. Jim Shannon got the command off Taylor to get through it to Hope Plaza to place a bomb there. It worked well but then Terra Nova wasn't connected to the old world anymore. With no doubt the Phoenix group did all this for the money they would have gotten if the plan had worked, but I'm quite convinced that Lucas only did it to work against his father and maybe to finally kill him in the end. I remembered how I stopped Lucas from stabbing Taylor by shooting him. I asked myself if he was still alive.

The colony seemed happy to have their Terra Nova back but I think everyone was still shocked by the events of the last few days. I took a long look back to the houses where my loved ones, my mum, Hunter, Tasha, my friends and Josh Shannon stayed. Taylor had been one of them too, but I think he is not any longer.

Reynolds gave me a backpack and hugged me. I liked him very much. He's the boyfriend of Josh's Sister Maddy Shannon. Then suddenly, Reynolds walked back to the colony and the gates closed. I felt the curious gazes of the working Terra Novans on my back.

I ran away. I ran and ran through the soft foliage which covered the floor. It crackled a bit under my feet. I sprinted such long distances I've never done before, my thoughts drunk in anger and fear. It was too early for me to understand what had happened and I couldn't deal with the situation yet. Though I was, a very brave and social girl, I didn't know how to live alone in the jungle, with nobody to laugh, talk and joke with. Did Taylor really wants to kill me?

Completely exhausted I sat down on a little rock, my face covered in tears. My dirty hands wiped them away. I couldn't breathe anymore. Suddenly I remembered Taylor's words_:" We'll pick you up in two weeks again_."

"Too bad that he didn't tell me _where _they'll pick me up!" I said in an sarcastic voice to myself. I had no idea where I was. I only knew the area east and south around the colony, which was the direction where one of the Sixer Camps was. Convulsively I tried to remember what Wash told me in her Survival Training lessons. I went there when I was younger, like each Terra Novan did. Suddenly I became sadder because I had to think about Wash. Lucas killed Wash. She was a confident woman and a good teacher. I liked her very much, but I hadn't talked to her that much. I had often seen her when I went to play chess with Commander Taylor.

Nevertheless, I had to find a safe place to sleep before nightfall. I already saw that the sun was on her way down when I found a little cave. It was a bit wet and not that big, but the size was small enough so that no dinosaur could get in there. I put my head against my knees. I was so afraid and so angry. I had no chance of surviving. One possibility was that a dinosaur would eat me, the second was that I starved or froze to death and the third was that one of the Sixers, or better, Taylor's mental labile son Lucas, found and killed me. If the Sixers hadn't kept my mum, I wouldn't have had to be a spy for them, so then I would not have to sit here.

I looked to the dark sky, at the shiny stars, thinking about every person in my life. I felt the cold in my chest and the anger, the desperation and the fear. There was a big hole inside me, I couldn't stand the thought that Taylor was that angry with me that sent me here. I should be happy that he didn't banish me forever. I stayed awake the whole night, lying on the stony, wet floor.

Still lost in my mind, I nearly didn't recognized that the sun was about to rise. I was lucky that it hadn't been that cold at night. I felt the hunger in my stomach, I had to get myself something to eat; maybe some fruit. I looked up at a huge tree; there were some of these green-red sprinkled fruits which they also sell at the Terra Nova market place. Taylor bought me one of these when I first came to Terra Nova. I had to think about Taylor, my mum, Josh… Josh. I don't know what to think about him. He's a very nice guy. I liked him very much and he liked me very much but I don't know if there ever could be something more than a friendship, a relationship, between us. Everytime he looks at me I get the impression that he sees his dead girlfriend, Kara, in me. In my opinion he just was too overstrained with the situation.

My belly mumbled and I remembered that I wanted to get me some fruits. The huge tree had many branches. I jumped and lifted my body up to jump on the first branch, the belt of the gun over my shoulder and the knife in my pocket. When I sat on it, my arm reached out for the next branch. When I was in the tree top I took my knife out of my pocket to cut off one of the fruits. The red-green sprinkled paring was thick and I had to cut it open like Commander Taylor did years ago. The fresh, a bit bitter tasting, juice dropped into my mouth. The soft flesh of the fruit was yellow and sweet tasting. I don't know how high the tree was but, because of the fact that I wasn't afraid of heights, I didn't care. I sat there for a while. Here, in the tree top I was safe. No dinosaur could come here, besides the flying ones, no Sixer could see me here and I had something to eat. First I really liked to be alone, alone with my thoughts, but as time passed I wanted more and more to sit in Boylan's cosy bar, to talk with the others around there. I really missed Terra Nova.

Taylor was so unfair! I also betrayed for him, for Terra Nova , so _why_ the hell had he done that to me? I had betrayed Lucas, his one and only son, so that Taylor could take over his precious Terra Nova again. I also shot Lucas twice; I saved Taylor's life! I realized that it didn't help to agonise about that. I sat there in my tree for the rest of the day. Later I watched the sunset. Thoughts full of Taylor spun around in my head. Under Taylor's confident surface, he was a caring and nice person, but once you looked deeper inside him he was too strict and dutiful to be loved. I could comprehend that Lucas hated Taylor so much because of Taylor's high demands. Nobody was allowed to make mistakes and nobody could get a second chance although he told everyone that his Terra Nova was about getting second chances. Yes, of course, Taylor.


	2. Chapter 2 attacked

AN: Okay this is the 2nd chapter :)

Lucket is coming very soon ;)

enjoy :)

Chapter two: Attacked

I got up very early. My lips and my tongue were more than dry. My throat needed water. I was still sitting on my tree looking down to the green and brownish ground. I took out my knife and cut some fruits off the branch to carry them with me so that I would have something to eat for the next few days. They fell to the ground but didn't smash because of the protection of their thick paring. Impressed of the real height of this tree I tried to step down carefully, taking it one branch at a time. Also, impressed by my climbing skills which weren't as bad as I expected, I reached the lowest branch from where I had to jump. After the jump I landed very clumsy on the ground, on a little rock. My knee gave in to the pressure. It appeared to be sprained. Once again I found myself lying in the soft foliage.

"Oh shit" I cursed when I turned up my pant leg to see what happened to my knee. It flushed very fast and turned red, sprinkled with bruises. I thought about how Taylor had lived here for 118 days and how Lucas survived 5 years in the jungle. That's so impossible for me. I felt the dryness scratching in my throat again; I had to get some water. Embarrassed by myself for being so clumsy, I picked up the fruits and put them into my jacket pockets. I started hobbling through the unknown parts of the jungle. The sun burned on my skin and the high air humidity made me sweat. Because of my bad knee I couldn't get to a river or a lake as fast as I wanted to. At noon when the midday sun was high above the sky I had to take a break. The exhaustion made me even thirstier. I sat down on the ground, looking around the depths of the jungle. It really didn't look dangerous at all.

For me the jungle had always been a part of the world to escape to; every time I was worried or confused, I snuck out of Terra Nova. I would crawl under the big fence into the liberty. Trying not to be caught by anyone as I cautiously stepped into the wilderness to sit down beneath a big tree or next to Snakehead Falls to think. The life of the jungle always inspired me and I could easily reassure myself that things are ok. All the weight I carried fell down and I could enjoy the beauty of the moment. I always had to worry about things like friends, duties and work. And not to forget, I had to worry about my mother.

The saddest part of my life was when my dad died. He had been so important to me; I always wanted to be like him. He was a great a man, a brave soldier, but he wasn't only brave and a great fighter, he was loving and caring. The best dad I could imagine for myself. So now, I couldn't let my mother just die because of Taylor's wishes. I certainly knew that I wasn't allowed to go outside the gates but how was I supposed to let my mother die whilst the Sixers were waiting in their tree houses with my mother as a hostage and a bowl with medicine in it. Since my father died, family had become more precious to me. The realization of that made me become the spy. I missed my father more than one could ever imagine. Commander Taylor, who had lost his wife, helped me to forget about my father and tried to replace him, in a good way. He did a fantastic job. When I didn't know how to go on I could ask him. We never had secrets, we hadn't told each other, until the first day I went to Mira.

Suddenly a loud roar filled the air. I looked up, realizing that I had probably fallen asleep. I spun around to see what was standing behind my back but I was smart enough as to recognize what it was. A slasher.

The first night Josh went OTG we were attacked by slashers. The slashers hadn't been very friendly so I knew that the one standing next to me wouldn't let me escape.

_That's the end_, I thought. _There's no turning back. How should I escape? Wait, there's no way to escape_, the thoughts messed up my mind. I couldn't think clearly anymore.

Another roar. The slasher came closer and closer until he was less than three meters away. He looked me in the eyes, I felt his piercing gaze on every part of my body. He bared his claws and then all of a sudden he stopped. He turned his head observantly to the left and watched a mid-size dinosaur run away.

Suddenly I remembered the gun that was in my backpack. I cautiously reached for it and opened it carefully, so as to not to make any unwanted noises. My hand dug through my clothes and the fruits I had packed. One second before I could grip the handle of the sonic gun, the slasher looked at the other dinosaur and took one big step forwards. He jumped up and down and suddenly he slid his thorny tail across me and I fell to the ground. Before I fell unconscious I heard him running away. And then everything went black.

So, the dinosaur didn't want to eat me. He was foraging and I accidentally came across him.

The next thing I could remember was lying in a bed of wood and foliage in a little camp. The room was filled with sunlight. I felt a bit shocked and asked myself where I was. I knew this room… Suddenly an unexpectedly careful voice spoke.

"Hey Bucket, are you awake?" I opened my eyes and stared into a grinning face. I didn't know if I should be happy, because someone saved my life, angry because I had been saved by a person I didn't wanted to be saved by or scared because of the person sitting next to me.

"_Where am I_?" I asked with a slightly husky voice. I wanted to get away from this place, get up, run away, but it was impossible with my knee hurting so much. When the slasher had knocked me to the ground he had slid his thorny tail across me, especially across my legs and my bad knee. The person sitting next to me chuckled.

"Please stay here, dear sister. You are in a bad condition, it wouldn't be clever to go away alone… there are even more dinosaurs around in this area which are very hungr." Lucas said and smiled ironically at me. I think I looked kind of horrified.

"What have you done to me? And where am I?" I sounded a bit insecure as he stood up, walked around the room and explained.

" When I wanted to get back here, to the Sixer's camp, after you shot me _twice_ I finally managed to stand up and made my way through the jungle. I saw you at a little clearance, you were unconscious and injured. I couldn't walk away knowing that my sister was in danger and so I took you here. In my opinion it looked like a slasher crossed your path. I think I saved your life. It's time to say 'thank you', isn't it?" He asked. The only thing I could remember was how I sat at the clearing, thinking about my past and Terra Nova and how I first heard the slasher's roar. It was unbelievable to imagine how he had brought me here, I mean, he is also injured, he has two bullet holes. I watched every step he took. He wore his dark blue shirt and a pair of trousers with boots. Lucas looked quite good but you could see that he was bandaged. I didn't know how to respond to his question so I kept silent.

"What are you doing out here? Doesn't the great Commander Taylor want you in his colony anymore? Aww, what a sad story." Lucas told me, still with a smirk on his lips.

"Let me go!" I whispered.

"So you think I would let you go after you shot and betrayed me? So what do you think?" he interrupted.

"I think that it would be better if you let me go!" I tried to convince him.

"Why haven't you answered my question yet? What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in my 'father's' paradise, in Terra Nova?" he wondered. I didn't want to show him my weakness and my disgrace at being banished and so I answered as strongly as possible

"Commander Taylor banished me from the colony for a short time." Lucas pretended to be shocked.

"Oh, he banished his son _and_ his daughter! That's so ironic. Didn't I say that _he isn't a god_?! I don't think that you can survive out here alone for two weeks; maybe he wants to see you die. I don't know. But maybe you will survive with some help?" he offered. I hated the expression on his awesome face.

"Stop calling me your sister and Commander Taylor's daughter! And for your information, I won't need help from anybody!" I told him cheekily. He sat down next to me again.

" Hmm… do you really think that you could even escape from here _without_ any help? If you want to try, do so. But I promise, if you do, you'll stay here forever or the soldiers will shoot you. I don't want you to be shot. " He explained. The expressions on his face went harder. Lucas stepped to the 'door'.

"So, if you change your mind, just let me know. I don't want something to hurt you, dear sist-, I mean _Skye_," he stated. When he disappeared two soldiers from the Phoenix group stood next to the door to keep me under surveillance. My head was full of thoughts I realized that he seemed to be the only way to get back to Terra Nova in two weeks.

I think I've never been lost in my thoughts for as long as I have been now. I didn't know if I should trust him. _Maybe he's going to take me out of here and then he get revenge on me? But maybe he also wants to get away from the Phoenix group, because there isn't a possibility of rebuilding the terminus or getting connected to 2149 again anyway._ I decided to trust him. Really, I don't know why. Maybe it was a suicide-mission but I thought I had no other choice, did I?

I stood up and headed over to the guards. My hurt knee made me hobble and my head still hurt terrible. They had already brought their hands to their pockets where their guns rested. I told them I wanted to see Lucas. The two soldiers, a tall strong looking one and one who was a bit smaller but also very powerful looking, relaxed and shouted for him. I went back inside the room. I covered my face with my hands, totally shocked about what I had done. _I want Lucas Taylor to help me..! _What the hell was I becoming?

When he entered the room, grinning like a Cheshire cat, I looked up.

"Huh? I see you decided what you'll do now," he spoke.

"May I be so curious as to ask you, why you are interested in escaping from the Sixer's camp with me?" I asked cheekily as I gave him a fake smirk. Walking past a table next to the doorway he breathed deeply.

"Haha, to be honest I just want to be a dutiful brother and spend some time with my sister." I didn't believe him. I couldn't be the only reason why he wanted to escape.

"Isn't there another reason?" I demanded. Lucas laughed and slowly came closer.

"Okay, on the other hand I'm also very bothered by these Phoenix soldiers who only want me to rebuild their damned terminus. Mira is annoying me every day! They won't understand that the terminus never will work again. The time fracture was a very complex and difficult miracle which you can't just rebuild. You could do equations to fix it and improve the fracture but rebuild? No. So you can choose which reason you like better," he explained.

I wasn't very surprised by his answer, it wasn't much better than I had expected. I also stood up and moved myself to a scratchy chair. When I sat down on it, it cracked a bit. After a moment of silence I stood up to limp towards him. He looked a bit astonished.

"To get to the point, what do you want us to do now?" he interrogated as I stood in front of him.

"It's up to you; I thought you had a plan?" I asked. The foliage covered floor rustled.

"Okay, if it's up to me, I'll come here again tonight and then we'll escape, how's that? Mira won't know that I'm also escaping so the next morning she might come looking for us. We have to move fast. Mira wouldn't let you go, me either, but I'm not subordinated to her, so… Okay, if you look down this window here… that'll be the place I'm waiting for you," he reported. I was a little bit confused.

"And how shall I get there? The soldiers won't let me go outside!" I told Lucas. He also looked confused

"Hm. Jump? Build a ladder? Be creative!" he said it as if it was a simple task. I couldn't believe my ears.

" Deal." I agreed.

" Be a bit careful with your leg," he mentioned when he left as he winked at me. I nodded.

_Why did he do that for me? He acted against Mira's wishes, maybe you could say he betrayed her a little. And he did it for me. Why? What does he want from me? Nah, let's see..._ I encouraged myself a bit.


	3. Chapter 3 escaped

AN: ... and chapter 3 :)

It would make me very happy to read some reviews and it makes me write faster :)

so please hit the review button ;)

Chapter three: Escaped

I sat still on the edge of the little bed which was standing in the center of the room. My face was buried in my hands and I tried convulsively to sleep or dream to avoid reality. I wanted to forget it all; to pretend that nothing ever happened. I just wanted to turn back time; if I could, I would've saved my father and protected my mother. Then I would've never become the spy and I would not have been banished. I couldn't have imagined that everything would end up like this; being caught in the Sixer's Camp and making plans with Taylor's son. For three years I was a traitor to Terra Nova but I had never thought of being banished and hated like this. I felt so vulnerable and alone like I never had before. Of course, I blamed myself and I knew that everything that happened to me was my own mistake.

Nevertheless, I shouldn't worry about the past now, I should try to figure out how I can escape. I stood up to look out of the window, down to our meeting point. It was really high, maybe about five metres. It really was too high to jump. My knee still hurt a lot and with every step I took it got even worse. Jumping was impossible. I panned the room, hoping a solution would surface.

Suddenly I saw my backpack standing in one corner of the room. The brown little bag stood beneath a wooden desk and a chair. When I stepped forward a sharp pain went through my whole leg. The pain dazed my mind and everything blurred. Immediately my hand clung to the next object I could reach; a lamp. I stood there for a few seconds until I regained proper consciousness. Carefully I walked past the bed and the bedside table until I finally reached the desk.

I sat down on an uncomfortable chair and lifted my rucksack onto the desk. While I wanted to unzip it I spotted a bottle of water on the left side of the desk. I took it and drank a lot. I was very thirsty and faint, but the water helped me a lot. I felt everything around me become clearer and sharper. When I put the bottle down again I first noticed the unsorted sheets of paper which were spread across the table. I picked one of them up and instantly recognized what they were; these were Lucas equations for making the portal go both ways and his attempts to reopen the terminus.

The little numbers and drawings were accurately written down in Lucas's flawless handwriting which I had seen a couple of times at Snakehead Falls, where he had drawn everything on rocks to impress Taylor and to let him know that he was still alive. All of his work and efforts from the last few years were lying on this table and he just left them behind? I couldn't believe that he was going to leave them on purpose, so I picked every piece of paper up and put them into my bag.

My bag reminded me of what I wanted to do. I had to look for a good way of escaping. I took some things out of my rucksack; my gun, my knife, a t-shirt, a fruit… nothing seemed to help me.

I packed everything back in my rucksack and put it down on the floor again. Then I discovered that the desk also had four drawers. I drew new hope from them and eagerly took the handle of the first one and pulled. The drawer opened and I was a bit disappointed when I found more equations. I didn't want the Sixers to find them so I stuffed them into my overflowing backpack. Lucas might not be happy if the Sixers get his equations and use them. I opened the next drawer and saw a Plex. This definitely had to be Lucas's room.

I don't know why but I also put it next to the equations in my bag. When I stuffed it into my bag, I accidently pressed the power-button on purpose. The screen lit up and a picture of a women and a child appeared. The woman had to be Ayani Taylor and the child had to be cute little Lucas. I suddenly felt very sad for him. He had lost his mother when he was fourteen and his father didn't care for him. It was obviously that Taylor had very high demands of what people are supposed to be and to do. Nobody could live up to his expectations. I knew that now Taylor was very sorry for Lucas and wished that nothing ever happened. It was so terrible of Taylor to blame Lucas for Ayani's death; Taylor thinks that if Lucas hadn't been there, he could've saved Ayani. It had to have been horrible for Lucas to lose his mother, he had loved her more than anything and he had also adored Taylor; he had compared him to a god. Lucas first realized that Taylor wasn't some kind of super hero when he couldn't save Ayani.

Quickly I turned the plex off, the Taylor family wasn't my business and I shouldn't meddle with their problems, although I was sorry for them.

But why didn't he take his stuff with him? Why should I carry his equations and his plex with me? I kept calm and tried not to become desperate when I opened the third drawer. It was empty. Then I pulled out the last one and sighed out of relief. In the drawer was a long, thick rope.

I planned to take the rope and tie it around a little column near the door. I was going to climb down the rope out of the window and would get down safely.

And so it came. At dusk I fixed the rope and took my backpack. I had to tie the rope in a special way around the column so that I could remove it easily by pulling, but it would carry me down securely anyway. My knee wasn't much better but I managed to find a way of walking without the piercing pain and nearly falling unconsciousness.

Everything was ready when the sun set and the moon shone bright above the sky. I was more than afraid of the upcoming events and days. I looked down from the window a couple of times but never saw Lucas. Earlier that evening I had switched off the light so that nobody would notice, what was going on. All of a sudden I saw a dark figure running through the foliage which covered the jungle floor. It was time to leave. My hands were covered in sweat and I was mega excited and scared. I was shaking a little when I gripped the backpack and pulled it over my shoulder. Then I tried to convince myself that I was strong and I was able to get down. I took a last look back at Lucas's room and then slipped over the edge of the window, holding the thick rope. The pain in my knee was unbearable but I knew that I couldn't give up that fast. I slid down the rope trying to be as fast as possible without making any noise.

Everything went fine; nevertheless, I was happy to find my feet again. I looked around and saw Lucas crouching down under a bush, waving his hand at me. I pulled the rope and it fell down. With the rope in the one hand and my backpack in the other I snuck over to him. It was very difficult but I finally reached him.

"Compliments, dear sister!" he whispered stunned.

He took the rope and put it into my backpack. I felt very relieved when he also took the backpack. Lucas gestured in my direction to move on and told me to be quiet. He went through the bushes and over the rustling leaf-covered floor while I followed him blindly. I didn't know where he headed to and I have to admit that I was a bit afraid because he carried the rucksack with the gun and knife inside. I couldn't trust him; he had killed a lot of people. He killed innocent Terra Novans and he also killed Wash. How was I supposed to trust him?

We walked quite fast for half an hour in silence but after that time I couldn't walk as fast as he could anymore. I was sure that we were pretty far away from the Sixers now; far enough to ask Lucas to take a break.

"Can we just stop for a moment?" I asked him. He turned around looking very puzzled.

"Why? Are you exhausted already?" he wondered. With no doubt I knew that he had forgotten about my bad knee.

"It's because of my hurting knee," I explained. Lucas came one step closer and remembered.

"Oh, I know that it hurts, Bucket. My bullet holes aren't healing well either, but we have to get as far away from the camp as possible. We have to or they'll find us. At sunrise, when they see that we escaped they'll send rovers and soldiers out to look for us. We have no other choice…" he told me in a caring voice. We stood in silence for a while. When I agreed we walked further into the jungle, deeper and deeper into the darkness because of the thick canopy above us. I let another hour pass, forcing myself to get away, but then I couldn't stand the pain anymore and sat down. First Lucas didn't notice but then he turned around again.

"Hey, what's up, Bucket?" he asked me as he sat down next to me. My shirt was covered in sweat and I was breathing very heavily.

"I can't go any further, I just can't," I tried to explain.

"If we get to our hiding place, we are safe and I will be able to look for some painkillers for you, but we have to move on. We can manage to get there tonight, trust me," he encouraged me. It was very nice of him to comfort me but on the other hand I couldn't understand why I wasn't allowed to take a short beak. I didn't want to sleep or stay here for the whole night; I just wanted to sit down. The exhaustion and insomnia got me and I started to speak very loudly.

"Why can't we just take a break? I can't trust you and for your information there is no 'we'. I don't even know where you are going to! I won't go any further!" I literally exploded. I was too exhausted and tired to think clearly. The words just rolled out of my mouth but I regretted it when I saw the anger flush in Lucas's jade green eyes. He took a deep breath and stood up. Trust was a sensitive topic.

"Do you really think I could trust you? You are the person who betrayed and shot me a couple of times! I could've just left you in the Sixer's camp, not caring whether you were dead or alive, but NO! I'm taking you with me to my secret shelters and hiding places and you can't trust me? Do you think I'm going to shoot you? If I wanted to shoot you I would've done that a long time ago, believe me," he stated and took a few steps back. "I think it's better if I leave now, I'm convinced you are able to survive alone…" His piercing gaze locked on to mine until he turned around and started to walk away. I stood up and tried to run after him, I didn't want to let him leave me alone.

"Please, wait. No Lucas, I'm sorry. I was making a mistake…" I begged. In that moment I felt very helpless. It was a nice offer of his to help me and I would've been extremely thankful if it wasn't Lucas Taylor who offered me that. But now I was caught in the jungle and if he was the only person who was able and eager to help me, I had to accept this. I had no other choice than to go with him. I followed him but he didn't turn around.

Suddenly the sound of gun shots filled the air. I panicked. In the distance I could see the lights from rovers which were heading towards us. Lucas ducked down and pulled my arm closer to his. He told me to hide. Then, a few seconds later it was silent. The Sixers had already found out that we were escaping. They had already sent out rovers and soldiers to look for us. Lucas and I were very important to them. They wanted to catch Lucas because he was a genius and me because they could keep me hostage to blackmail Taylor and Terra Nova. They wanted to get us back, come what may.

"I would suggest we stop arguing and get away from here," I spoke to him. He looked me in the eyes.

"Are you able to run? Doubt you can," he asked.

"I could try, maybe…" I replied unsure.

"Stand up!" he interrupted me and ordered.

"Why? I," I asked perplexed.

"Please just stand up now! We have no time left, they're only a few klicks away." he repeated, still angry. He stood up and I did so too.

Lucas gave me the rucksack and suddenly grabbed and lifted me from the ground into his arms to carry me away. He held me close to his chest and started running. I was too confused and afraid to do anything but I tried to free myself from his tight hold anyway. My heart pounded very fast and I wasn't able to believe what was happening. I held the backpack close to my body and felt the handle of the gun through the brown fabric. I was relieved to know that it was still there.

We heard the soldiers and the rovers coming closer and closer again.

It was too dark to see anything but I felt the Sixers and their flood lights, which were looking for us, on my back until they nearly spotted us. We hid behind a tree trunk.

I freaked out a little; that couldn't be. I just wanted to see Taylor's face if he knew what was happening now. I giggled a bit.

"Please don't move! We're nearly at one of my shelters." He told me in a nervous voice.

After a few moments he let me down to the ground. He ducked down next to me and pointed into the darkness.

"Look, there's our hiding place, we have to get up on that tree. Maybe you climb first?" he announced. I wasn't sure which tree he meant but I nodded anyway.

Now I've been outside the gates for approximately three days and I've already been carried by Lucas Taylor through the jungle in a cloak-and-dagger-operation to escape the Sixers. Yay, you're doing everything right, Skye.


	4. Chapter 4 awakened

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! They always make my day and I'd really like to see if you like my fic :)

So now there's a lot more lucket, let's see how it will develop :)

okay, enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Terra Nova but if I had enough money, I'd buy it :D

Chapter four: awakened

I ran to the tree Lucas had pointed out. I tried to hurry and quickly found a way to climb up to the tree top even though my knee was still hurting, but it was a bit better because Lucas had carried me the last part of our way. I was slightly embarrassed that he had to carry me there. It had been odd to be held so close but in a certain way it felt familiar. I had a good excuse to be carried by him because it really was an emergency.

When I reached the tree top I saw a wooden floor, walls and a ceiling made out of leaves and branches. Inside it was quite dark, but the moonlight shone through the canopy and lit the room up a bit. It was a little tree house; the room was very similar to the room in the Sixer's camp, but it was better furnished. There was a bed, a little table next to it and a desk with a chair. A small wardrobe stood in one corner of the room too. I swung myself into the room and took one look behind me as I waited for Lucas to come. I turned around to go to the chair to sit down then suddenly my rucksack flew inside the room. Lucas burst into the room too and pulled me down to sit on the floor.

"Don't move and be quiet! They're coming, the rovers are heading towards us. If we're quiet, they won't find us." He told me breathlessly.

One second later I knew what he meant. A party of rovers was driving under the tree house. The big flood light lit everything up and the noise of the engines filled the air. Another gun fired. We sat there for a while, pushed against the wall waiting for complete silence.

"That really was close!" Lucas said as he stood up and sighed out of relief. I stood up too and took my backpack while I walked over to the chair.

"Indeed. Are they gone now?" I asked. He turned around to face me and thought about an answer.

"I would say that they are searching the whole area for us, but maybe in a couple of days, they'll give up. As long as we're not sure that they're away, make yourself at home," he replied as he smiled slightly. I smiled back. Then I sat down and lifted my backpack onto the table to unpack it. I pulled out his sheets of paper and held them in the air.

"Ehm, Lucas, is it possible that you lost your equations in the Sixer's camp? I found them in one of the drawers of the table in my room and took them with me so that the Sixer's won't find them. I thought we shouldn't leave behind," I told him. He came towards me to take his equations and smiled brightly.

"Oh, Bucket, thanks a lot! I completely forgot about them, I don't know what to say. I appreciate this a lot!" he smirked. Lucas took all the sheets and skimmed them. "Shall I explain some of the equations to you?" he offered me enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! …But look, I'm not as good at physics as you are," I mentioned. I really was interested in what he had worked for years, especially because I always wondered what the equations meant when I was at Snakehead Falls. I suddenly wondered why I never had seen him writing them down. But maybe he had seen me.

"No problem." He crouched down next to me and put one of the pages on the table in front of me. Lucas pointed at a calculation. "These are the coordinates of Hope Plaza and this is the estimated time of the people coming here from the old world. You have to divide and add the century and date to which the people should travel. And these are the coordinates of the area where the portal was. The terminus fixed the time fracture so that we could determine the place of the arriving people. Okay, and this is the dimensions of the portal. You understand, this is more complex than it looks, I calculated how to fix the time fracture, how to make the portal go both ways and I'm trying to find out how to travel to another century. This is the start of time travelling and I'm convinced that one day humanity will be able to use time travelling for all purposes if they aren't already," he mentioned.

"You mean the 18th century ship in the Badlands, don't you?" I reasoned.

"How do you know about that?" Lucas asked me curiously. "Did he tell you?"

"No, he didn't. I saw it when they looked at it for the first time and Malcolm guessed that it was from the 18th century. Do you know how it got here?" I wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, but I imagine that there's another time fracture in another part of the world. The world is big and you know, maybe the time fracture leads to ancient times," he explained "But it's still a big mystery. We wanted to ship the figure to the old world to ask them if they know something about it…"

"But you couldn't because Taylor destroyed the portal and there probably will never be a connection again," I completed his sentence.

He nodded and put his equations in a little wooden commode next to the bed. Lucas stood up and turned away from me, looking out of the window, completely lost in his mind.

You really were able see that he was suffering from the events of the last few weeks. It was a difficult situation for him now that the portal was destroyed because he was stuck in the old world with his father with nowhere to go. Furthermore, he couldn't really avoid Taylor and Terra Nova's soldiers and he was convicted of taking over the colony and killing so many people. After stabbing Taylor it was clear that they would never forgive him.

I didn't know what I was becoming because I shouldn't think of Lucas as the good guy. He really wasn't a good guy. He caused all this pain and damage; he's the person who forced us to destroy the portal because we had no other way to stop him. His lack of luck in his life wasn't a reason to involve all of us in his fight against his father.

But he has two sides. I knew, as I was one of the small number of people who had experienced both. The way he looked at me wasn't filled with hatred or revenge. Back in Terra Nova some of my friends had teased me because of the situation in Boylan's bar. Everyone knew that the way he saw me wasn't brotherly. I had found it embarrassing that both Josh and Lucas fought for me. It had to have been killing Josh to see Lucas complimenting me. Otherwise he wouldn't have punched Lucas. In a certain way I felt responsible for Josh and Mr Shannon being captured and put in the brig.

From one moment to the other it changed from nice Lucas to bad Lucas, the one who tortured Jim to get information on Taylor's whereabouts. I knew how fragile Lucas was inside despite the fact that he didn't show it.

I didn't know what time it was but it had to be about early in the morning when we started talking again. It was still dark and I was very tired although I couldn't sleep. I was too troubled to sleep and Lucas was as well. He was sitting on the bed and I was sitting at the desk when I tried to get his attention. I couldn't resist asking him a question.

"What are you going to do in the future?" I spoke curiously. He reacted much calmer than I had thought.

"I don't know, Bucket. What about you?" he replied, watching me getting up to sit down next to him. When I reached the bed I noticed what he was doing; he was mashing some green leafs in a bowl, I suppose he was trying to get me some painkillers.

"Yeah, I want to get you some painkillers." He told me when he saw my gaze, almost as if he could read my mind.

"Oh thanks. I don't know either." I explained while he moved along to the side to give me some room to sit down. I stared off into space, just as he did. It was so difficult to interpret his behaviour. I felt a bit unsure in his presence; it just wasn't familiar to me to be with such an inscrutable person alone in one room yet. Time passed slowly and he didn't intend to talk to me for the next half an hour until he finished making the medicine.

"Here you are, just put it on your knee to cool the infection down and lessen the pain." Lucas explained, handing the bowl to me. I took it and looked at what he had created. It was some kind of green salve, not even worse than the supplies they have in Terra Nova.

"I'm tired and I'm cold," I told him. Meanwhile, I rolled up my pant leg to apply the given medicine.

"Do you want to sleep? I just wanted to go outside to get us some water. I have to fill up some of these bottles," He pointed out and gestured in the direction of the wardrobe. After thinking about it I nodded. I really needed some sleep.

"Okay, as long as I'm away you have to keep quiet and please don't turn the lamp on," Lucas told me. "I won't be away long, the river is just a few klicks away from here." He turned around and went to the wardrobe to pick up the empty bottles. He also took a bag and put the bottles into it. Lucas watched me standing up and walking across the room when he disappeared.

I lay down on the little bed and closed my eyes. It wasn't very comfortable but it was definitely better than sleeping in a tree top. I curled up in a couple of blankets and finally fell asleep. The darkness fell over me and embraced me.

"_Stop! If you take one more step I'll shoot," a slightly husky voice said from behind me. _

_I was sitting on the floor in an empty white room; it looked quite similar to a room in a hospital. The floor was clean and cold and the air was filled with anger and hatred. I saw a person standing in front of me. The person held a gun and looked very angry. _

"_Go away from her! I won't let you take her away!" stated the person in front of me. Suddenly I recognized who it was; I couldn't believe it. It was Josh. I looked afraid and tried to recognise where I was. I didn't know the room, but I knew Josh. I knew Josh good enough to know that he wouldn't point a gun at a person he didn't hate, but he looked serious, he was unhesitant to shoot. _

"_Put the gun down, Shannon boy!" the voice behind me shouted. I also knew who was standing behind me and it made me even more scared of the situation. When I turned around I saw Lucas Taylor also pointing a gun at Josh._

"_Skye, come on! Come with me, you know that he's the evil!" Josh begged and gestured in my direction. I didn't know what to do now. What was happening? Did they argue about me?_

_Josh took one step towards me and reached with his hand for mine when Lucas jumped up from his position and tried to punch Josh._

"_Don't touch her!" he shouted ragingly._

_Suddenly he was held back by a tall man in a black uniform. Clearly it was Taylor. He grabbed Lucas shoulder and hustled Josh away from me. _

"_Neither of you will take her, I will!" Taylor explained, trying to keep calm. Nobody in the room expected Taylor to appear. Everything was silent for a few seconds until Josh spoke again._

"_If Skye comes with me, she'll be safe and my family and I will care for her. Please, Taylor, let me take her," Josh tried to convince him. Taylor stood still for a moment and then came closer to me and tried to tell me something when another person appeared._

_Suddenly a man who looked like Jim Shannon stood behind Josh. Josh turned around, frightened to see his father. Jim held something in his hands. Lucas got even angrier when he saw what it was; it was his box. _

"_What are you doing? What's that?" Josh asked, frightened._

_All of a sudden Lucas seemed to forget me and concentrated his attention on the box in Jim's hands. He walked closer to Jim and held his hands out to him. "Give it to me or I'll shoot her."_

"_No!" Taylor and Jim shouted. Only Josh didn't know what to do._

_I didn't know what this was all about, where I was and what was happening but I really became desperate. It all looked so real. I started to cry silently._

_Lucas took his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me. I couldn't believe he was pointing a gun at me._

_Jim pulled the box closer and tried to walk away. I didn't want Josh or Jim to be shot. Also I hoped that Josh wouldn't do anything to anybody._

"_Hand it to me, Shannon." Lucas whispered._

_Suddenly a loud gunshot filled the air. Josh shot Lucas when he tried to get the box away from Jim but then Lucas shot Jim. Both Lucas and Jim sank to the ground. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see it. I cried._

"_NO! NO!" I shouted. I didn't want them to kill each other. Taylor pulled my shoulder and tried to get me away from there, but I couldn't leave them behind. There was no reason to shoot Jim but there also wasn't a reason to shoot Lucas. It wasn't only Josh's fault that Lucas was dead, it also was his fault that his father was dead now._

_And then I fell. I fell through the ground into the darkness._

"Bucket? Wake up, Bucket, please! What's happening?" An excited voice asked me. I opened my eyes. I felt the tears running down my sweaty face. It had to be morning already because the sunlight glared me. I breathed very heavily when I tried to get up. Lucas sat next to me. He looked very confused and afraid. He slung one arm around me to quiet me down.

"Bucket, did you have a nightmare?" he asked again, looking very worried.

"Oh, no. I'm okay. Everything's fine. Sorry," I tried to calm him while I swept away the tears. In this moment I really felt a bit embarrassed by this stupid nightmare. It just was so real and it had really scared me to see them fighting against each other and killing each other. The situation just overtook me and I felt like I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Really, Bucket? I just came back a few minutes ago and you were actually shouting and crying. Are you sure that everything is okay?" He interrogated again. Lucas didn't have to care for me.

"Yes, absolutely, I'm fine. It was just a silly nightmare." I reattempted.

"Oh, do you wanna tell me about it?" Lucas asked, obviously curious.

I could've told him. Maybe he would be able to understand my worries and he could've comforted me a bit. Maybe he would help and protect me and maybe he also would become a better person. I knew that he wanted me to be safe.

But maybe he would just laugh at me. Why did I think he would become a better person just because I told him about my nightmare? He won't understand anything.

"I just forgot it. But, thank you." I assured him and forced myself to laugh a bit.

He also smiled. We sat there for a while until he pulled his arm away from my shoulder awkwardly. Lucas stood up and walked over to the entrance where some bottles of water were standing.

"Do you want to drink something?"


	5. Chapter 5 sought

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to publish this chapter but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Here's chapter 5 and I really hope you like it!

Thanks to all the reviewers, favs and alerts and to emtheunicorn who betas my chapters :)

Let me all know if you like this chapter :) it really makes me write faster ;)

Okay I try to write the next chapter as fast as possible, let's see :)

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Terra Nova or the characters...

* * *

Chapter five: Sought

Lucas walked over to the bottles which were standing in the doorway. When he picked one up and walked over to the bed to hand it to me, I started to talk again.

"I'm afraid. Do you think we're safe? What will happen if they get us?" I asked softly. I felt a bit strange confessing to him that I was afraid, but the words just came out of my mouth.

It was kind of weird to hear myself talk like this. This wasn't the Skye everyone knew. I was more quiet and careful. Maybe I had left the adventurous, bubbly and sometimes even cheeky Skye back at Terra Nova. Lucas and I hadn't talked much in the short time since he found me, but every word I said sounded insecure and shy. I really hated the awkward silence, but I was too frightened to think clearly at the moment.

I was banished and alone and I felt uncomfortable with Lucas saving me from the Sixers and the jungle. There was nobody who would protect me, besides him, but I didn't want to trust or depend on him. Sometimes I just doubted that Lucas wanted to hurt or even kill me; if he had wanted to, he would've done it a long time ago.

He handed me the bottle of water, watching me mouth a "thank you". After I drank a bit I looked enquiringly at him again. He was much more experienced at living in the jungle than I was and he could weigh the situation and the danger better than I could.

"I really don't know if we're safe but I suppose. Maybe in a few days we'll move on a bit to lengthen the distance between us and the Sixer's camp." he told me. Lucas knew that this answer wouldn't satisfy me, but perhaps it was better to not tell the truth. It wouldn't calm me either if he told me that the Sixers were looking for us and we would never be safe.

I moved my fingers through my light-brown wavy hair and stared into space as he sat down next to me again. There was no doubt that I was just struggling to come to terms with the situation at the moment. In a few days everything might be better.

"So it's time for breakfast now." he said, smiling at me. As he received a smile back, he stood up to pick the gun and a rucksack up. It was nearly unbelievable how a person who was usually full of hatred and pain could smile in these bad situations. I suppose that losing your mother is worse than being chased by the Sixers but it really made me think about what he had to smile about right now. I followed him and we both left the tree house to look for food.

"How's your knee?" He asked me when we reached the ground.

"Oh, it's fine. The medicine is helping a lot. Thanks," I told him. I really appreciated it and wondered how his bullet holes, which I had caused, were.

We went away from our hiding place and walked deeper into the jungle. The soft foliage rustled under our feet as we kept on moving. I watched his silhouette from the side for a while and saw his features tighten every time we heard an animal rush away in the distance. Although I didn't fully trust him, I felt safe with him in the wilderness. I just had to remember how helpless I had felt when the slasher had nearly attacked me. I didn't want this to happen again.

It was a warm and sunny morning and it was nearly enjoyable to take a walk through the jungle, though I didn't really know what we were doing. We walked away from our hiding place for a long time, but suddenly I couldn't find Lucas anymore. I turned around to look if he was behind me, but I couldn't see him.

I started walking faster and faster until I ran through the jungle, trying to find him. Then I stopped and wondered where he was.

"Lucas?" I asked quietly. "Lucas?" Honestly I didn't want to shout. I blamed myself for being dumb enough to get lost. Or did he want to get rid of me?

I took a couple of steps more until I finally shouted for him. Where the hell was he?

I didn't want to panic and tried to keep calm. I reassured myself that I would be able to find him again. Maybe he was already looking for me. Why didn't I notice him walking away?

When I turned around to look for Lucas in another direction, I suddenly reached a clearing and sat down. From the ground the trees looked even higher and the sky seemed even bluer. Time passed slowly as I listened to the sounds of the jungle. I silently hoped that this wasn't a dinosaur area. After some time I stood up and walked through the jungle again. It wasn't worth it to run because I could get even further away from him without knowing it.

Suddenly something grabbed me from behind. I shouted out loud and tried to free myself. First I thought a dinosaur caught me, then I thought it was some Sixer, but then it became clearer to me that it was Lucas.

"Hey, Bucket. Breakfast's ready. Are you hungry?" he asked me as he turned me around to look into my eyes. He grinned brightly as he saw me breathing heavily. I still looked frightened; he had scared me to death.

"W-What are you doing? You frightened me to death! Oh, my goodness!" I told him. I struggled to stop shaking. He looked me into my eyes and laughed. I had to smile too. Lucas still held me.

"Are you ok? Come on, there's our food." He laughed when he took me away. I followed him and he picked the backpack up when we reached it.

"Yes, I'm ok, but you really scared me. I thought I was being attacked again." I explained, smiling. When my initial shock had passed I also found it funny. "But where were you?" I asked him.

"I went to pick up our breakfast, remember." Lucas told me. He kept on moving which made me a bit confused.

"Can't we have breakfast now? Where are you going?" I asked him. I still didn't know why he had left so I told him not to leave me again.

"Sure, Bucket. We're going to one of my favourite places. I want to show it to you as we're moving on tomorrow and I really want you to see it." He told me. I loved it when he was so joyful and happy.

"Oh that sounds great. Well, what did you get for breakfast?" I enquired. We walked past a few big trees and a row of bushes for a while. He led me through different parts of the jungle. Lucas stopped when we got to a place without any trees. It was a large area covered with grass up till the horizon. We walked through the grassland which ended in a high cliff.

"Shall we sit down here?" Lucas asked, ignoring my last question.

"Oh, yes of course!" I told him. Lucas and I sat down at the end of the grassland. From that point I could see the endless jungle beneath me. I hadn't realised that we were nearly in the clouds when we went there.

It was amazing. We seemed so little, sitting there at the edge of our world, looking down into another one. Millions of trees stretched out for distances you could not guess. I'd never felt so free before. I really loved nature, but this was another level. It was a view which you could not even have from an airplane. I was so impressed.

"Oh Lucas, this is wonderful." I said, stunned. I smiled at him when he smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it." Lucas told me. Then he unzipped the backpack and took out some fruits and a bottle of water. "Breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm so hungry." I agreed. It was an extraordinary idea to lead me here to have breakfast. I appreciated his efforts to make me happy. He really wanted me to be happy. Did he? Did Lucas Taylor want to see somebody happy? The thought of him caring for other people was more than uncommon to me.

I couldn't get why he still cared for me. I shot him twice, I betrayed him. Weren't these enough reasons to hate me? In my opinion these actions were unforgivable, but it seemed that they weren't unforgivable for him. He forgave me a couple of times. If I was someone else he would've killed me long time ago. The only conclusion was he liked me. But how could that be? What made me so special? I wondered.

Suddenly I noticed that I was staring off into space. Lucas looked full of expectation when I saw that he wanted to hand me a fruit.

"Thank you" I mouthed. I took it and observed the yellow round fruit.

"You are beautiful, Skye." Lucas said all of a sudden. It felt like a déjà-vu. I remembered when I sat in Boylan's bar and he had told me this. Josh had slapped him in the face and it all ended up in a fight.

But now Josh wasn't here to punch him. I was alone and in a certain way helpless. I couldn't find any words so I just nodded and looked away. I didn't want this moment to be awkward, but it was. To break the silence I ate my fruit.

"Wow it's delicious!" I mentioned to make him better. He was upset about getting no reaction from me. What should I've said or done? I just didn't want to do anything I would regret.

He watched the clouds passing. I didn't know why but I hated to see him like that. Lucas looked disappointed. It wasn't my intention to hurt anybody.

"Hey, please don't get me wrong okay? I just can't deal with it at the moment." I tried to explain. He just had to understand. I assumed that he felt rejected and I really couldn't deny the attraction between us; however, I didn't want things to happen too fast. As I'm not stupid I should know that it's not advisable to fall in love with a villain. "Let's just have breakfast and enjoy the view, okay?" I reasoned.

"Okay, Bucket, please forget what I've said." He pleaded. I just had to laugh and lay back to watch the sky. He did so too.

"Do you miss Terra Nova so far?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I miss my mum." I explained. He really could understand how it felt to miss his mother. The difference between us was the fact that my mother was still alive and his wasn't.

"She's okay. Your mum's a strong person." He reassured me. I knew that my mother was strong but we really couldn't say if she was still alive. Maybe she was already dead.

"She needs the medicine the Sixers gave her. Do you know what it was?" I asked hopefully. Maybe Lucas did know the medicine.

"Yes, perhaps I know a couple of the ingredients." He said after he thought about it for a while. "Maybe we can collect a few of them and try to bring them to your mother if you want to."

It was a nice offer and I couldn't resist telling him to try it.

"Oh, that would be so great. If it's okay with you I really would like to try. Maybe it will work!" I told him joyfully.

"Sure. I'm not a doctor but I think I know most of the ingredients. We can look for the ones I remember when we move on. But now, enjoy the view, Bucket. Don't worry." Lucas told me.

I didn't respond and just watched the clouds passing and the clear blue sky. We sat there for a while until the idyllic silence was destroyed by loud noises. The sound of engines and gun shots filled the air.

"Oh no. The Sixers! Hurry up!" Lucas said as he got up and grabbed the backpack. He pointed in one direction and told me to come with him.

At first I didn't realise what was happening, but when Lucas waited for me to run away I knew that they were looking for us again. I got up too and followed him. He ran along the rim of the cliff until we saw a big scarp face towards us. The big rock rose hundreds of metres to the sky. The Sixers were still behind us when Lucas stopped in front of it.

"We're too far away to get back to our shelter. We have to-"

"I'm not climbing up there!" I interrupted him. We both were out of breath. He shook his head.

"No, no, Bucket. We're not climbing up there, we're going into the rock. Look, there's a little corridor which ends up in a cave. It's a very uncomfortable but secret place. Come on." He pointed out when we moved towards it.

We had no other choice than to hide as the Sixers chased us. It was the only option we had. Lucas and I had to hide until it was safe again. I had to think about how often we would have to repeat this. I was afraid that the Sixers wouldn't stop chasing us until they finally got us back.

The entrance to the cave wasn't very big, but it was big enough to get inside. It was quite dark, only a few shafts of sunlight came inside. The noises which the Sixers made were getting louder and louder.

"Ladies first." Lucas said as he beckoned to me to climb inside. I crouched down and slipped cautiously inside. I crawled through the tunnel until I reached the main cave. Lucas hurried to get inside too.

The floor was covered with wet foliage and it was very cold. When my eyes got used to the darkness I sought out Lucas. He was sitting on the floor as I did. It was very uncomfortable but it was way safer than trying to get back to the shelter. We heard the engines roaring very loudly when they drove past the scarp face. The sounds echoed through the cave. After some time it was silent again.

"We have to stay here at least until tomorrow. It's too dangerous out there." Lucas told me. I nodded but then realised that he couldn't see me.

"Okay." I whispered back. "Are we going to move on tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe. It depends on how far away they are. If we hear them later on again we have to think about it again." He explained. It was amazing how many secret places he knew. The jungle has been his home for about five years.

I didn't respond. I tried to be as silent as possible. I didn't want to make any unneeded noise.

"Do you have your jacket? It's a bit cold in here." Lucas asked. Then I realised that I had left my jacket behind in the tree house. It really was a bit cold. The stony walls and the clammy floor send shivers through my body which was well heated up from the sun outside. Outside the cave the weather was nice and the sun shone, but in the deepness of this rock you couldn't feel it.

"I left my jacket in the tree house because it was so nice outside, but, no worries." I said.

"I took a jacket with us in case there was rain. It's in the rucksack. Do you need it?" his voice sounded over to me. I weighted the situation and decided to take it because it was going to be a long, cold and sleepless night otherwise.

"Yes, okay. Are you cold?" I asked slightly worried about taking his jacket.

"No, no, I'm fine." Lucas assured me. I heard how he unpacked the backpack to give me his jacket. Suddenly I heard how a heavy metallic item fell onto the stony floor. It had to be the gun, I supposed.

I was a little frightened when the jacket suddenly flew over to me.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the day. We exchanged a few words, but nothing more.

The day passed until I carefully sank to his shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 realised

**AN:** Sorry again that it took so long to upload the next chapter! but anyway, here it is! I hope you like it!

Thanks to all the reviewers, it really makes my day to see new reviews **:)**

And: Go and read _emtheunicorn_'s new story "_The Adventures of the Fez Gang in Terra Nova_", it's a Terra Nova/ Doctor Who crossover and it's great! :)

**Disclaimer**: I'm not owning Terra Nova or the characters.

* * *

Chapter six: Realised

"Good morning, Bucket." Lucas whispered when I opened my eyes a bit the next morning. It was very dark because we were still hiding in the cave. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of my face. At the touch of his hand on my cheek, I immediately winced and opened my eyes wide to see where I was. Because of the darkness, I couldn't see anything, but I felt that I leaned against Lucas's shoulder. Then I remembered the last evening. I carefully got up and sat against the wall.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked Lucas quietly. I could see my breath forming little clouds in the cold air. Although autumn just had started, the nights and mornings were very cold, but in the daytime it was warm. First I was confused as to why I was wearing his jacket, but then I remembered why and realised I was very lucky to have it. I suppose that I had been snuggled up against his shoulder the whole night and that he'd had his arm slung around me the whole time too. It wasn't a miracle why I wasn't cold; body warmth had played a big role.

"For a couple of hours. I didn't want to wake you; you looked so peaceful and happy." He chuckled.

"Ok. Did they come back?" I asked. I was afraid to hear that they turned up again that night. I just wanted to survive these two weeks.

"No, they didn't, but we have to be more careful than last time. They're too dangerous to ignore," he admitted. And he was right. We couldn't risk getting caught. Next time we wouldn't be able to escape again. They were angry and we shouldn't underestimate them.

"You're right. Do you have any plans for today?" I enquired. He shifted back against the wall too and snorted.

"I really don't know. But we shouldn't do anything rash," he told me. "Or do you have something in mind?" Despite the darkness, I could see his facial expression. I tried to think of a good response, but I didn't know what to say.

"No, I don't know. You're the survivalist; I have no clue." I just said. Oh my god, I was trapped in the jungle with a psychopath. Where was the exit from this nightmare?

It really was time to change the topic. I listened to the silence and thought about it. Lucas didn't say anything either. I hated the silence, but it seemed as if he was okay with it. In my opinion, he wasn't used to talking to other people. He had lived alone in the jungle for five years. I shouldn't forget this.

"Tell me something about your past, please," he pleaded. "What did you do before you came to Terra Nova?"

"Well, what did I do? I went to school and met my friends. Just all the things normal kids do," I told him vaguely. I didn't want to tell him everything.

"Ok… Did you have many friends in the old world?" he enquired again.

"Why do you want to know that? I had a couple of friends, you know, most of them were boys, but anyway. Don't forget, I came to Terra Nova when I was 12 so I was quite young back in the old world," I explained. The loss of my mother had made me feel older than I actually was. When I had found out that my mum wasn't dead and had just been kidnapped, it was a real shock for me. I can still remember when the Sixers told me to be their spy very well. I had agreed and I still didn't regret it. Taylor could banish me hundreds of times and I wouldn't regret saving my mother. She was more important to me than any colony. All this had matured me and I became a tough, young woman, but I still was a teenager. Nobody should forget this, especially Lucas.

"Oh yeah. I remember the day you arrived in Terra Nova," he told me while he got lost in his memories.

"You do?" I asked him. "Hadn't Taylor already banished you by then?"

"Yes of course, but I was around to work on my equations when the fifth pilgrimage walked out of the portal. It really feels like yesterday that you and your mum came here," he explained.

"Well, it all happened a long time ago," I told him. "It was such a great chance for my mum and me after the loss of my father. It seemed like paradise to us. Your dad pretended that this is a paradise and every one of us believed it."

"He's not my dad!" Lucas suddenly shouted. His words echoed through the cave and filled the darkness. "Why are you calling him my 'dad'?! I still regret that I didn't shoot him when I had the chance." He breathed heavily and got even madder when I spoke again. I had always hated his sudden anger.

"You're childish, you're so childish! Seriously, Lucas, why can't you accept this? I can understand why you blame him and why you're so angry about him, but aren't you able to hide it? You're grown up, why do you have to act like a kid?!" Now I was the person who regretted something. It would've been better if I hadn't said anything.

"Oh you're such an idiot! You're always telling me that you understand me and now you have to insult me? I don't have to listen to a child because actually you're the one of us who hasn't grown up!" He jumped up and went to the other side of the cave. As the cave wasn't so big, he still stood in front of me. I jumped up too. He couldn't leave me alone.

"W- What? Actually I'm more grown up than you! Which one of us is immature enough to just shoot people because he argues with his dad? And who can't talk with the other in a normal and civilised way?" I asked him. It really annoyed me that he was so furious, but it also scared me. Both of us knew that I was dependent on him. If he didn't care for me, the Sixers would get me easily.

"Oh you're so naïve! It's unbelievable that I trusted you. I thought we would do this together now, running away from the Sixers and helping each other! Oh, I should've known that I can't trust Taylor's adopted daughter, I really could've known! Oh I'm such a fool," he told me loudly.

"You really are! Hey listen to me, how was I supposed to trust the enemy of all Terra Novans and the murderer of so many people? To be honest I just did, because I thought I knew that you're still a good person inside, but I was so wrong about you. And for your information, as you're not his son, I'm not Taylor's adopted daughter!" I explained to him. I tried to keep calm again because if I shouted, I wouldn't have a chance to calm him again.

We both just stood there for a moment and listened to the silence until he gasped for breath and moved towards me. The darkness scared me a lot because I couldn't see what he was doing. I just heard his footsteps and figured out what he did.

When he took a step towards me, he reached out for me. Because of that, I stepped back against the wall. Then he touched my cheek and spoke to me calmly.

"Please don't leave, okay? Stay here, we're going to get through this together. I'm so sorry," Lucas stated. He leaned towards me and we stood there like this for a while until he forced himself to turn around. I didn't say anything. This had to sink in. Nobody will ever be able to understand him or his mood swings. One moment he was angry, then suddenly he was sorry. His behaviour wasn't logical and one couldn't guess what his gestures and actions meant.

Both of us kept silent for the next couple of hours. The atmosphere wasn't nice, everything was messed up. He wasn't sure what he felt and I wasn't sure either. Did I feel happy? Or was I angry or afraid? Did I like him?

I sounded utterly silly. I had to remember what I was supposed to feel for this person. Hate and respect. I only wanted to survive in the jungle, I wasn't meant to make as many friendships as possible.

His former behaviour just proved that he wasn't normal and able to be with other people, but everything got more and more complicated with time.

"What do you think of a night walk? We'll use the darkness as an advantage for us and get away from this area as fast as we can," he asked me quietly. I had to admit that it was a clever idea and agreed. We would get away from there, shielded from the shadows of the night, and finally escape the Sixers. As my knee was okay again to some degree, I could move faster than before which made everything easier.

"Do we take our things from the other shelter with us?" I wondered.

"No, it's too difficult to go there. They'll certainly catch us if we go back there." Lucas said.

At dusk when we were ready to leave, we took our rucksack and carefully climbed out of the cage. It was restorative to breathe the fresh air again and see the darkening sky.

First we had to see if we were safe and if nobody was around. When everything was checked, we ran along the scarp face in the direction of the jungle. It was quite cold and you could feel that the summer was over. A strong breeze let me shiver.

Finally we reached the end of the rock and ran over the grassland to reach the jungle again. It was much easier to hide between the trees than running around on a flat area with no protection. We ran for a long time, but it was very exhausting, so we took a break. Lucas and I sat sown beneath a huge tree and listened to the sounds of the jungle. In the distance we heard a dinosaur roar. We were used to hearing dinosaurs because they were everywhere. We were very lucky that he wasn't in our area.

Suddenly Lucas turned around to look at a little bush next to the tree. The bush had some berries on its tiny branches.

"Oh, look. I'm pretty sure that these are one of the ingredients for your mother's medicine. Shall I take some?" he asked me.

"Oh, that would be great. We might never see one of those bushes again," I told him while he picked up some berries and put them in our rucksack. I was glad that he remembered that the berries belonged to my mother's medicine and suggested we move on. Lucas was surprised that I wanted to move on because it was only two days ago that I didn't even want to move a bit. But today was different; I just wanted to get away from there. I could really feel the danger that came from the Sixers and I didn't want to risk our lives because I underestimated them.

We got up and walked through the trees quickly. It was already pitch-black when we reached a glade. Both of us were totally out of breath so we stopped. On the night sky, there were no clouds and we could see what seemed like every star in this universe. The moon shone bright above us and lit the world up a bit. It was wonderful to watch the sky so we sat down again.

"Do you so see this star? It's right next to the very shiny one?" Lucas asked me and pointed at the sky.

"Yeah, I suppose I know which one you mean," I told him while I was searching the sky for the star he wanted to show me. "This one?" I asked and leaned against him to see it better.

"Exactly. This star is thousands of light-years away. One day I thought that maybe the old world is one of those stars and we're just in a parallel universe. You know, the time fracture could be a rip in time that leads to this world, but I'm not sure. I love astronomy, space is a thing we can't entirely understand and not even the best physicist can explain what's waiting for us out there. There are thousands of unravelled mysteries. The time portal is one of them. Now we're here and never going to be able to contact 2149 again," he considered. It was fascinating to listen to him because I could really feel that he loved what he did. I was also interested in time and space and I've also often thought about different worlds and stars.

"What would happen if the old world collapsed? What would happen with this world?" I enquired.

"I have no clue. It depends on what the old world and the new world really are. Are we living on the same planet as the old world? Or where is the old world now? I can't figure it out and to be honest it's not our problem at the moment." He reported. I could really understand him and his thoughts.

"Yeah, we're living here and now and nothing will ever change that again, I suppose." I spoke. "We should make the best of it, the old world has to deal with their problems and it's none of our business. We can't do anything from here."

"Oh, I totally agree with that," Lucas chuckled. I was tired of running and just wanted to stay there forever. I enjoyed this moment a lot. The atmosphere was so calm and the galaxies above us seemed to protect us from all our worries and problems. Maybe this was the reason that it is so fabulous.

"Look there, a falling star!" I noticed while I watched the sky.

"There are often falling stars here. You have to wish something." Lucas told me.

"Hm, I have to think of a good thing…" I thought loudly. "Ok, I know something."

"Do you wish to be in Terra Nova again?" he enquired. "Do you want to be back in the colony?"

"I'm not going to tell you, otherwise it won't come true!" I laughed.

"Yeah, but the second one was a normal question," he said, talking himself out of it.

"I'm not going to tell you either," I stated. He looked at me and smiled.

After that I kept silent. I've never told him what I had wished myself, but it wasn't to be back in Terra Nova. Actually it was the opposite. I didn't know what made me change my opinion about him so fast. When I had woken up at the morning everything was okay, but then we had had this argument and now I was feeling like the most foolish person on earth.

But in this moment, I realised the person I really wanted to be with.


	7. Chapter 7 inveigled

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter took me some months (oh my dear...) but now, here it finally is! Chapter 7! Although it is very short and yeah I don't know whether I should like this one or not, I hope that you do (Just let me know, by hitting that little _review_ button down there ;) you'll make my day!)! Maybe you can remember a bit of chapter 6 and my plot but yeah, just enjoy some Lucket fluff :)

And thanks a lot to all my readers who can deal with my infrequent uploads (sorry again...).

So guys, enjoy **:)**

**Disclaimer**: Oh Fox, btw I hate you.

* * *

Chapter 7: Inveigled

After we had enjoyed the stars at the sky, we had to get up again and find a safe place for the night. We couldn't stay there and sleep because we were still too near to the Sixers' camp. So we walked through the dark jungle, but we didn't hurry. It didn't hurt to walk, but it just really annoyed me to hike through the endless jungle every day. At some point it began to be so boring that I started counting the trees we'd passed. Lucas wasn't a big help, he could've tried to make our journey a bit more interesting, but he didn't say a word. Then I had to remember that we weren't doing this because we wanted to. I remembered the seriousness of this situation and the reason why we moved on. I had to think about the Sixers, the reason for our nightly walks. I concluded that the faster I walked, the earlier we'd reach our destination; Lucas's destination.

I didn't know where we were headed, and I just trusted him. I knew that he would lead us to a safer place where we could stay for at least a couple of days. I was tired of escaping and tired of hiding. Everything was difficult enough for me, but the Sixers made it even more difficult to get through these two weeks. I watched Lucas show me the way as he walked in front of me through the bushes. Carefully, I followed him trying to make as little noises as possible which wasn't easy because of the rustling grass.

The next thing I noticed were little raindrops falling down on me. The cold water ran down my face. The trees protected us from the rain, but we couldn't entirely hide. The time passed and the rain got heavier. The atmosphere was lonely and in a certain way peaceful, but the weather and the darkness made it seem kind of dangerous. Then I felt bigger and bigger raindrops roll through my hair onto my face, wetting my clothes. Lucas didn't even try to stay dry while I covered my head with my hands. I didn't want me or my clothes to be wet because I knew that if they were wet once it was really difficult to dry them again, and because of the current weather conditions, we wouldn't be able to let the sun dry them. Lucas and I continued walking, though I wanted to stop. At some point I had had enough.

"Lucas? We should take shelter anywhere, it isn't going to stop raining," I suggested.

"I think we should move on. Maybe it will stop raining, I'm sure it will," he told me and gestured me to come next to him. I did so and felt one arm on my back pushing me forwards. He knew that I wanted to complain and made me move again. The foliage under our feet was very muddy and the rain got even heavier when we reached another glade. The glade wasn't large, but I liked it because it was a great feeling to reach a place where the thick canopy above us just ripped open and we were under the night sky. As a consequence, it was literally raining cats and dogs there.

I didn't care that there were no trees which could protect us from the rain as my clothes and my whole body were already wet. I was very cold and shook, but in a strange way it comforted me to feel the rough nature on my skin. It made my thoughts clearer and brought me back to reality. It felt very familiar to me and kept me awake. Suddenly everything became more vivid, and I felt very lively again.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" I asked Lucas. This question had suddenly popped into my mind, and I couldn't resist asking him. He was very confused when he heard my question.

"No, I've never done it," he replied enquiringly.

"Well, me too," I smiled. We still stood at the beginning of the glade when I took one step forward and turned around to look at him. I had a girly look on my face when I chuckled. As I looked at Lucas, he had a very perplexed look on his face and didn't know what was happening. I took his hands and pulled him a little further into the glade. I saw that he was kind of puzzled.

"Come on," I said. He shook his head, but he still had his typical Lucas-smile on his face.

"Bucket, please," he pleaded quietly. Though I've never been a very romantic or girly type of person, I thought this was a good idea. My friends had told me that in Terra Nova I was known for my sudden and crazy ideas and my adventurous image. I just liked to try new and different things.

"Yeah, seriously, come on," I repeated. Then he let me guide him to the middle of the glade. I pretended that we were wearing a beautiful gown and a dark suit while we were standing in the middle of a huge ball room with a lot of candles and soft piano music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ball is opened," I announced. I knew that I sounded utterly weird, but I really enjoyed it. I chuckled again. "May I ask you to dance with me?"

"Well, the honour's all mine," he answered smiling.

I started to hum a melody and began to do the first step. Lucas did a quite good job for a person who had lived cut off from any real civilization for five years. Although he was still confused, he danced better than I had expected, but I must admit that I really enjoyed being the one who was in charge.

We did this for some time until he leaned into me.

"You're so crazy, Bucket," he whispered into my ear, and I smiled. We danced and danced until we fell into a trance. At the end, we only stepped from side to side to the repeating melody in our heads.

When we finally stopped moving around and stood in the middle of the glade, we looked deep into each other's eyes. I couldn't stop smiling because I was very happy.

And then it happened again. I got totally lost in his jade green eyes. You could find every shade of green in them, from the fresh green of grass to emerald diamonds. I felt like a fool and imagined how silly I must've looked. I stood there without moving, only my chest was lifting and sinking regularly, but I just didn't care. It reassured me that he didn't do anything different. Now I had him there, looking so calm and lovely at me, his Bucket. I was pretty sure that he was thinking similar things.

For the next minutes, we just stood there while we still held each other's hands in front of us. I tightened my grip when he moved his head towards the side of my neck. The only thing I was feeling at this moment was his warm breathe on my wet skin. Then I couldn't resist burying my head in his chest, and I wasn't able to think clearly anymore. I closed my eyes and felt his steady heartbeat. Before my thoughts drifted back to Taylor, Lucas suddenly made me tumble a few steps back until he lifted me and carried me to the next tree. When my feet reached the ground again, he looked at me seductively. My cheeks blushed slightly and my heart made a big jump. Shortly after, Lucas grabbed my wrists and pushed them against the tree roughly. Without any hesitation, he brought his lips to mine. We just drowned in the sensations of each other, and I didn't care about anything anymore. Suddenly he let go my hands, and I crossed them behind his neck. Then he suddenly took off his jacket, which was completely soaked anyway. Only few seconds later, my jacket joined his on the muddy ground.

Then we broke the kiss, and I gasped for air. I was totally out of breath. Lucas gently tugged one strand of hair behind my ear when I moved my hands down his chest.

"Bucket," he whispered. The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Lucas," I replied tracing his jaw line. In this moment, I didn't want anything more than to continue like this eternally.

Just when I pulled him at his shirt closer to me, he placed tiny kisses on my cheek and carefully touched my waist. My wet clothes clung to my body, and I felt the freezing wind creeping through my shirt. Shortly after that I began to shake. To keep the cold away, I pressed my body against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Neither he nor I moved.

"We should find a better place to spend the night. Ok?" he asked me. I felt his scruffy face just barely touch my face. He brushed his lips against my cheek and just released his grip a little. I didn't want to let him go.

We collected our jackets and the rucksack on the ground and left the glade behind. We didn't say a word on the way. Like always, I just followed Lucas who took my hand now. It had to be around four o'clock when we stopped at a small meadow circled by trees. On one side was a fallen tree trunk.

"It would take us too long to reach my next shelter, so I'm afraid we have to sleep here. I'll light a camp fire over there." Lucas whispered into my ear and gestured to the tree trunk. The whole time I clutched at his arm and leaned against his shoulder because I was very tired and cold. When I reached the tree trunk I sat down there while he lit the fire.

Suddenly guilt overcame me and reminded me of what all this was about. It rushed through my head like ice cold water and woke me up. All the little voices whispered in my head and told me what I was supposed to do and what not. I should stay loyal to Taylor, just run away and forget all this. I should hide near the gates of Terra Nova and wait until the soldiers pick me up. I already was a traitor of Taylor, and kissing his abhorred son wasn't the best solution to restore our friendship again.

I thought about this solution, but this plan wasn't very safe. The plan already failed at the fact that I didn't know where we were and where I had to go to find Terra Nova. I doubted that it was possible for me to find the colony without any help and that I could reach it in a short time. But the main reason was that I couldn't resist staying with Lucas. I'd never actually thought about making out with Taylor's son and it actually already felt weird to think about that.

But, before I met Lucas, I was unaware of what kind of person Taylor was. If Taylor really loved me, why did he banish me? Seriously, no loving father would ever send his daughter to the jungle or could stand the thought of knowing that she was in danger. So why did he do that to me? It's his own fault that I met Lucas, and it is my decision which person I'm with. I felt how Lucas had begun to change me. But did he change me to good or to bad?

I knew that the day will come where I have to decide who is most important to me. I dreaded to know which person I was going to choose.

"Come sit next to the fire with me," Lucas ripped me out of my thoughts and pointed to his side. "It's warm here and our clothes have to dry until we move on tomorrow."


End file.
